


A Feast of Ashes - Art

by Kalendeer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalendeer/pseuds/Kalendeer
Summary: Drawings I have commissioned for A feast of Ashes, as well as drawings made by others.
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Feast of Ashes Verse





	1. Princess Nissiel of the Falmari [Fox C.]

Drawing of a Sinda Female OC, Nissiel, by [Fox C](https://foxleycrow.tumblr.com/).

Princess Nissiel is a young Sinda born in Losgar. Her father was killed by Ungoliant as she fled from Morgoth's Balrogs, and her people moved south and settled with Cirdan. Nissiel comes as a guest to Fingolfin's Feast of Reuniting, hoping her people can come back to their former islands.

> Pretty dresses were something Nissiel had always taken for granted. Now, she tries to choose between her blue, grey and green dresses, and it seems like her life hangs in the balance. The blue dress is the best one, with its beautiful embroideries; the fur is still thick, though not as soft as it used to, and she was able to cover the most damaged embroideries with pearls gifted from Cirdan, but she wore it yesterday and fears Fingolfin will not be impressed if he sees her wearing it twice in a row. He might get the wrong impression: that the Falmari are too poor to properly dress their princess.
> 
> That would, if Nissiel is honest, be a correct assessment of their situation.
> 
> The grey dress still looks quite new but makes her look like the cute little girl she was when she left the islands at the strait of Losgar. She needs to look like a _woman_ , someone Fingon can appreciate as a wife, not like his little sister.
> 
> [A Feast of Ashes, chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/34415366): The Princess of Foam


	2. Aredhel of the Noldor [Fox C.]

Drawing of Aredhel commissioned to [Fox C](https://foxleycrow.tumblr.com/).

The only daughter of High King Fingolfin, Aredhel is of course present at the Feast of Reuniting and supportive of her father, though navigating her complicated family is not so easy... especially with Fëanorian guests and unexpected guests showing up.

> She finishes the letter with the sentence _Answer back, asshole. Your half-cousin Aredhel_ , folds the precious sheet of valinorean paper and seals it with white wax. Would it be easier to tuck it in the box with the dozen letters signed _Irissë_ or to deliver it to the Fëanorian camp? Both paths make her ache, either because of the absence of Tyelkormo or because of the chaffing of her pride.
> 
> When he left, she promised herself he would write first.
> 
> Aredhel puts the letter into her satchel. The easiest path is the third: to give herself the opportunity to decide later.
> 
> [A Feast of Ashes, chapter 6: Inappropriates approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/34847375)


	3. Miriel Therindë, Priestess of Cuivienen [Fox C.]

Drawing of Miriel Therindë at Cuivienen by [Fox C](https://foxleycrow.tumblr.com/post/190562090406/sketch-commissions-for-calendille-m%C3%ADriel-top).

> “Ahyar took many elves as his mates, and from the last one, he fathered his favorite child: a girl of surpassing loveliness and dexterity; of all the children he begot, she was the brightest, the most able with her hands and the quickest of mind. To her he taught how to Sing and bind her notes into knots and braids, and many other secrets Ahyar had bargained against the lives of his subjects. The Broideress they called her, for the art of her father she magnified into fabric, and he consulted her often for her wise counsels, but he would not let her walk and be seen by his people, save for the one night when Ahyar choose his sacrificial victim.
> 
> Year after year Ahyar delivered his dooms unchallenged, until one night, a young Hunter born of modest parentage stepped forward…”
> 
> From the Tale of the Hunter and the Broideress as told by Faelin of the Elkelli  
>  [A Feast of Ashes, chapter 7: Inappropriates conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/35560062#workskin)


	4. The Bard and the Shadow [ForeverMedhok]

Drawings by [ForeverMedhok](https://www.deviantart.com/forevermedhok/gallery/55121177/tolkien) of two male OCs: the Avar Bard Faelin, son of Finyë who was a sister of Finwë who chose to remain in Middle Earth; and the Shadow, an envoy from Angband who invited himself to the Feast of Reuniting and is, of course, planning to disturb the King's peace...

> “I did not know I had family among the Sindar,” he admits, in a tone that conveys that the surprise is welcomed.
> 
> “I fear I am no Sinda,” Faelin corrects. “I am from the Elkelli east of the mountains. My family started the Voyage and then fell in love with the land. You will meet few of us in Beleriand. The land was dangerous even before Moringotto came.”
> 
> They move to talking about the Avari dances and music, Faelin explaining the meaning behind the gestures and laughing at Fingolfin’s outrage when it turns out he stumbled in the middle of some fertility feast, explaining why the music sounds so out of tune and how Fingolfin’s ear will grow accustomed to the new sounds of Beleriand and, who knows, may even find them beautiful one day; explaining how fascinating it is that the Noldor have so many words for _gold_ and _silver_ and _love_ but so little for _pain_ and _fear_ and _darkness_.

[A Feast of Ashes, chapter 5: The Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/34484424)

> The tips of his fingers withdraw from her skin, the slowness deliberate, until she stands in silence, not daring to move or breath. When she finally summons the will to open her eyes, the Shadow is gone. She would almost dismiss the meeting as a dream if not for the two, small puppets in her hands, crude representations of an elf swaddled in a shroud and bound with intricate knots. Her hands tremble so hard she almost drops them.

A Feast of Ashes, chapter ???


	5. Lord Naswë of Formenos [Lorandesore]

Painting of Lord Naswë of Formenos by [Lorandesore](https://lorandesore.tumblr.com/post/190326206216/nasw%C3%AB-by-lorandesore), elder brother of Miriel Therindë.

> “What do you want?”
> 
> His deep voice sends shivers to her spine. She always liked the rough accent of Formenos, the brusqueness of his tone.
> 
> “ _Tyelkormo_.”
> 
> “You will notice he is _not_ hidden in my tent.”
> 
> She sighs.
> 
> “Why is he not here?”
> 
> He gives her _the look_ that means the answer is none of her business, but rummages in one of his bags and takes out a small bundle of greased and tightly bound leather to hand her. Aredhel’s heart beats stronger and faster, her fingers slowly working the strings open to reveal several pieces of birch bark covered in small, barely readable twengar. She folds the package back and thinks of the letter she carries – of all the letters that sleep in her wooden box.
> 
> “You still wear your stag,” Aredhel says, because she wants to stop thinking about Tyelko. “I had half expected you to forfeit your friendship with Oromë.”
> 
> Naswë’s fingers brush the pendant hanging from his neck with something akin to reverence. “I did not.”
> 
> [A Feast of Ashes, chapter 6: Inappropriate approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/34847375)


	6. Mirfin, First Singer of Angband [Lorandesore]

Painting of Therin Mirfinwë, usually called Mirfin, by [Lorandesore](https://lorandesore.tumblr.com/post/174116374201/mirfin-by-lorandesore). Mirfin appears in A Feast of Ashes after [chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/53266789) and in [Full brothers in blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490393/chapters/14857252), an older version of aFoA's verse, as well as in the short story [Fight or flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394565).

> The first thing Nameless feels upon meeting his elven guardian (for the first time?) is _terror_.
> 
> He cannot explain it, for the elf’s attitude is confident and non-threatening. He stands half a head shorter than Nameless, hair white as bone, skin covered with chalk and scars arranged in geometrical patterns on his brow and cheekbones. His lack of eyebrows gives him an alien look, but if Nameless looks _hard_ beyond the elaborate make up and scarifications, the creature looks rather harmless; still, his belly constrict from the same visceral instinct that tells him to eat and breathe.
> 
> “Anâku annab Mirfin, Sarrim Têmânatum,” the elf declares, the words flowing from lips painted black with cool neutrality. “Akkâ’i tannab attâ?”
> 
> Nameless does not answer; does not, in fact, react at all. He wishes he could dive into the elf’s spirit. That would be easier than trying to understand his strange speech and guess what he is supposed to do, but when he reaches out, he feels _nothing_ but closed doors and walled windows. The elf does not want him in. Why? Is he as afraid of Nameless as Nameless is of him?
> 
> No; there is no fear in the steel grey eyes lined with kohl.
> 
> “My name is Mirfin,” the elf repeats, switching language to something Nameless understands, though his mind has to work around the words. “I am the King of the Wise People of Parzil-Duru, the Citadel of Iron.
> 
> [A Feast of Ashes, chapter 15: Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/53266789)

> “I can show you how it’s done,” came a voice, slow and deep and deliberate; it came from the deeper shadows under the trees, from an elf-shaped creature that moved with the softness of a wolf. The warm light of Eöl’s fire shone only on the bone-whiteness of a mask carved in ivory, crowned with snowy hair like Thingol’s. “Think about my offer. I will be back.”
> 
> [Fight or flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394565)


	7. Mirfin, leader of armies [Tosquinha and ForeverMedhok]

Two pictures of Mirfin in battle armor, the first one by [Tosquinha](https://tosquinha.tumblr.com/post/153743609427/calendilles-character-mirfin-a-first-age-uruk) and the second one by [ForeverMedhok](https://www.deviantart.com/forevermedhok/art/Commission-Armored-Mirfin-764617082).

> The uruks’ swords and armor of iron are outmatched by the noldor’s steel, but Mirfin’s was crafted by Mairon itself with thin, blackened mithril, leather infused by Power and fire-resistant silk. It’s been decades since the Mulak wore it in combat rather than for mere ceremonies, but the outfit hums against his skin as if glad to taste blood once more. The gloves and boots hug his fingers and feet like lovers; the helmet, a silver mask with a white mane reminiscent of his hair, is as dreadful as it beautiful, the blank face of death, and though it covers the mouth, Mairon bent the metal with sorceries known only to him to make the voice carry farther than it should.
> 
> [Full brothers in blood, chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490393/chapters/14857252)


	8. Mirfin, Fëanor and calligraphy [Elfinfen]

Painting of [Mirfin and Fëanor by Elfinfen](https://calendille.tumblr.com/post/611014557041819648/elfinfen-mirfin-and-feanor-for-calendille).

> "Dearest Mirfin is a skilled linguist and an expert in foreign arts of the voice. He penned most of our compendium for songs and poetry from the eastern tribes.”
> 
> Fluithin demands one specific book from her servants, and soon they present it to Annâru. It is not made of paper but of some kind of polished wooden slips sewed together, covered with small and elegant letters looking like nails, written from top to bottom in black ink, the first letter of each sentence highlighted with gold.
> 
> “You made this?"
> 
> "When I am not busy with wars and matters of State. This one is called The Tale of the Broideress and the Hunter and was composed in Elkelli eldarin by our cousin Faelin. It was an honor to set his words on wood for remembrance.”

[A Feast of Ashes, Part2, ch1: Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/53266789)


	9. Faelin, shadowy storytelling [Mallornblossom]

**The bard Faelin telling the story of Finwë and Miriel in Cuivienen**  
By [Mallornblossom](https://mallornblossom.tumblr.com/post/611335692775211008/another-fic-commission-this-time-for)  


> _Once under the Stars awoke an elf whose name was lost to blood and sorrow. In him was a spirit that burnt as fire; bright was his mind, quick his limbs and sharp his tongue. He was tall and possessed a beauty pale and fey._
> 
> _In these times the Shadows preyed upon the elves. Lovers would wake deprived of their spouses and mothers screaming after their lost child. The elves cowered by the shores of the Lake of Birth and prayed for the Great Mother to save them._
> 
> _The One Whose Name Was Lost was not one to cower and tremble. He rose from the flock of his weeping kin and walked willingly into the long night. For many cycles of the stars his brothers and sisters wept for his loss; but their tears were of no use to him, and he came back wet with blood and armed with the teeth of monsters._
> 
> _And from then on, his name was Ahyar, the Changer, and he became the first Sorcerer-King among us._
> 
> _***_
> 
> The blood-soaked braid slips into the light, and with it Ahyar’s visage falls like a veil over the skin of the Bard. Finwë’s steel grey washes out of Faelin’s eyes to be replaced by silver-white, and white seems the bard’s hair in the yellowish glow. The lamp casts long shadows, shadows that move in the shape of a man and a beast becoming one.

[A Feast of Ashes, part1, ch7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594394/chapters/35560062).


End file.
